Final Goodbye
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: AU: The year is X796, most of the world has fallen to the demon E.N.D's wrath. Many lives have been lost during these years, but now the time has come to put an end to this nightmare once and for all. They must win, or all will be lost. Summary sucks I know. Hoping for this to just be a two-shot or three-shot, we'll see how this goes. Crossover elements exists.
1. Chapter 1

**Wait, before you all get on me for starting yet ANOTHER story, let me explain! I can tell you for a fact that this one won't be nearly as long as the others. In fact, this may only be a two-shot at most… hopefully. If not that, then a three-shot. This idea was in my head for a while, so I wanted to finally get it out of my brain, so that's why.**

 **So to give you all a quick rundown of this story: E.N.D gets unleashed after Acnologia's defeat by taking in the powers of the Ravens of Time for himself to break free. He then goes on to kill nearly everyone, with the exceptions of Romeo, Wendy, Chelia, and Asuka, as they managed to escape. Now, four years later, with most of the planet in ruin, the time has finally come to put an end to the demon once and for all.**

 **In case anyone wants to know the ages of our main heroes in the battle, here you all go.**

 **Romeo: 17**

 **Wendy: 17**

 **Chelia: 19**

 **There will be crossover elements, but if you all know me by now, you would have expected that, so enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: The start of the final battle**

The year is X796.

It has been four years since the return of the most powerful demon known as E.N.D. Much of the defenders of Ishgar, who were all in Fiore at the time, have fallen to the Fel Demon, with only a few managing to escape with their lives. Everywhere the demon went, more and more lives became lost by the monster's flames. No matter how many times those who chased after him tried to defeat him, E.N.D would only pushed them to retreat with their lives over and over again. One by one, nation after nation fell, and more of the planet's population dwindled.

Now, there are only a few remaining countries that still stand and are stabled out of the hundreds that once stood on this world. Earthland's population, once was in the six billions, were now reduced to the mere thirty millions. One of the few remaining countries that still remain intact for the most part was the nation in Ishgar known as Minstrel. While the nation's size has been reduced somewhat due to E.N.D destruction, the nation still stands as one of the few safe havens as well as one of the few stabled countries that haven't been wiped out or crippled completely.

But now, the demon E.N.D has arrived and begun his attack on the capital city of Minstrel known as Rotaly. This time, there will be no more running by the remaining heroes of the planet. The time was now to strike the demon down.

They must succeed, or all will be lost.

* * *

All around the north-west side of the large city, Fel Fire spread all around, as many buildings have collapsed to mere rubble and wreckage. Some sections of the city were decimated to the point of complete emptiness, aside from the occasional ruins of a building sticking out of the ground like a sore thumb. Guards and soldiers were all rushing toward the source of the monster, in order to buy enough time for the others to arrive.

"Of all times for the demon to show up, it had to be now!" A general of the Minstrel forces exclaimed in anger as he went on toward the sight of the destruction.

The man in question was wearing silver/golden like armor, covering everything but the head, as he wielded a large crystallized hammer in his hand. He had long white hair that went down his hand with some locks going over his shoulder. The general had blue colored eyes as a small scar was seen over his right eye. His skin was a bit pale compared to most other people.

This man was named Maraed, a good friend to the remaining heroes of Earthland, as well as a champion of the light itself.

"Come on soldiers! We must slow the demon down for the heroes to finish their training with Ve'ra! Do not let him get to the palace!" Maraed ordered his troops, who all shouted in agreement, ready to give their lives in order to save everyone.

With that, the general and the soldiers ran forward into the ruined part of the city, where many other soldiers, mages, and other kinds of fighters trying to fight the demon to no valid. Some of them even had artillery placed down, tanks, and even airships in order to damage the Demon of the Fel. However, many of these weapons and machines were being destroyed easily by the demon's wrath.

It didn't take long for Maraed and his men to show up at the designated area where E.N.D was located. Already they could see most of the forces and weaponry already killed and wiped out, with some wreckage of the destroyed airships in the city around them.

" **Well… well… well… more have decided to show up to try and stop me?"** A demonic voice was heard throughout the ruined section of the city, getting Maraed and the soldiers with him to look at where the voice came from.

There he was, standing on top of a wreckage of a collapse building not far from them, was the demon himself. He had the appearance of a lean young man, with glowing green markings all over his arms, bare chest, abdomen, and face. Giant demonic wings were seen coming out of his back, with his feet being hooves instead, and giant demonic horn coming out of his head. The only clothing the Fel Demon was wearing was the white colored pants, though they were stained with blood. However, the thing that stood out the most was the demon's wild and crazy pink hair.

This is the most powerful demon E.N.D… also known as Natsu Dragneel, once an ally to good, now a nightmare to all.

"E.N.D!" Maraed shouted to for the demon to hear, "Your reign of terror ends today! Come down here and face your fate!" The general roared out in anger at the pink haired demon.

E.N.D couldn't help but laugh out loud by the Minstrel general's word, before he glared down at the mortal beneath him with a grin on his face.

" **You? Defeat me? I never taken you mortals as comedians,"** E.N.D responded back to the forces on the ground below him, getting the general and the soldiers with him to grit their teeth in anger, **"Don't delude yourself, you all will die by my hands, just as many of those who got in my way did. And your souls will feed my hunger."**

With those words, the Fel Demon put up on of his hands toward the large force beneath him, before a ball of Fel Energy begun to take form.

Maraed eyes widened in horror as he saw the demon about to unleash the attack on them.

"EVERYONE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The general shouted to the forces behind him, turning to look at them all in the process.

However, it wouldn't be fast enough as the demon fired off the blast of Fel Magic at them. The result was a large explosion that covered most of the area they were all in, as more buildings were destroyed, or those that were already in ruin to be reduced even further to rubble.

Maraed coughed a bit as the smoke got into his lungs, before he managed to slowly get back on his feet. His eyes widened in horror as he saw most of his men already wiped out, with those who were still alive were bleeding profusely and struggled to get back up. Some of them were also covered in rubble by the attack launching the wreckage around them into the air.

Gritting his teeth in rage, the general turned his head to see E.N.D landing onto the ground they all stood on, as the demon smirked at the sight before him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Maraed roar in fury as he charged at the demon, his weapon rose up to avenge his forces.

E.N.D simply chuckled as he simply moved to the side to dodge the general's attack. Maraed's eyes widened once more due to missing the demon, but they quickly ended as the Fel Demon then slammed his leg right into the general's side as a loud crack could be heard from it. This got Maraed to cry out from the pain as he was launched into the ground a few yards away from the demon.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is this the best you all can do? What ever happened to getting me to "accept my fate" mortal? How pathetic!"** E.N.D mocked the general before him.

Maraed managed to get back up as he clenched his side, which he was certain that his ribs were now broken from the kick the demon landed on him. The general could only glare with hate at the Demon of the Fel. E.N.D scoffed before he raised his hand toward the white haired warrior of the light.

" **You bore me. It's time I end this farce and move on."** The demon simply stated with a bored tone and look on his face.

And with that, the demon fired off a large beam of Fel Energy right toward the general, who simply closed his eyes, waiting for the attack to hit. It was now up to the others to defeat the demon now.

*BOOM*

A large explosion happened as the attack hit its target. E.N.D couldn't help but smirk a little at his little victory once more…

…But that smirk went away as a look of curiosity appeared on the demon's face when the smoke from the attack went away.

Maraed, not feeling the attack hit him, slowly opened his eyes as he looked back up only to widen his eyes in surprised by the sight before him.

Standing in front of the general, who managed to block the attack, was a lean young man who looked to be seventeen years old. He had somewhat spiky dark purple hair, with a few bangs handing over his eyes, which were black colored. He was completely shirtless, allowing his chest and abdomen to be seen to the world. He wore dark green pants and silver armored boots on his feet. The most unusual thing about him though was that his left arm and parts of his chest and back close to the arm were completely black, with some cracks of Fel Energy visible on the demon-like skin.

This was one of the few survivors of E.N.D's first onslaught when the demon was first unleashed years ago. This was someone who was once a young boy, now one of the few who stood against the Fel Demon. This was none other than Romeo Conbolt, one of the remaining heroes of all of Earthland.

"Romeo?" Maraed spoke in both surprise and relieved. If he was here, then his and the others training with Ve'ra is complete. The teen turned around to greet the general with a small smile.

"Are you alright Maraed? I'm sorry I took so long." Romeo told the white haired man, who only shook his head at his words.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. And aside from some broken ribs, I'm alright." He informed the dark purpled haired male, "But, where are-?"

"Wendy and Chelia are aiding with getting the people to safety. They will be here soon." Romeo informed the general.

E.N.D couldn't help but smile a little at seeing the familiar face of one of the brats who kept chasing after him for the past four years. The demon chuckled, getting the full attention of both Romeo and Maraed as they both glared at the demon.

" **Ah… if it isn't Romeo? I was wondering when you would show up. If you're here, then Wendy and Chelia must be somewhere in this wretched city as well. So what have you been up to Romeo? You know, aside from running away of course."** E.N.D asked him before he laughed out loud at his own little joke at the end.

Romeo merely turned to look at the Fel Demon full of hatred.

"…Maraed," Romeo started to speak without turning around, getting the general to look at the dark purple haired male, "I know you're hurt, but I need you to get your men and yourself to safety."

Maraed, seeing how Romeo was in no mood to be talked back too, merely nodded in agreement as he began to make his way away from both the young man and the demon. E.N.D didn't bother trying to stop the white haired man from getting the soldiers who were still alive, as he was more focused on the person before him.

" **So, are you going to fight me to the death, or are you going to fail miserably at this again and retreat once more?"** E.N.D questioned Romeo with a smug grin plastered on his face as he said the last half of his question. Romeo merely got into a fighting position as he spoke up.

"I'm not the same weakling that you faced last time E.N.D." Romeo informed the demon with a glare.

" **Oh… wait are you talking metaphorically?"** E.N.D started to question with a confused look, **"If you're not, I'm going to start sounding like a speciest because you look** _ **exactly**_ **the same."** The demon finished with his own glare at the dark purple haired male.

Romeo didn't answer him as without warning, the male began to power up his magical power, causing a small shockwave to be launched from the magic he gathered. This got E.N.D to raise an eyebrow by this sudden surge of magical energy.

"I will not fail this time! I will defeat you!" Romeo shouted before he charged right at the demon, getting E.N.D to grin.

" **Oh… now this will be fun."** The Fel Demon stated with excitement of his own as he gave off some of his own energy as well.

And with that, Romeo and E.N.D clashed once more. The fate of the world rests on the outcome of this battle.

 **Tada! Here we are. Like I said, this may only end up being either a two-shot or a three-shot at most, at least hopefully. We'll find out when we get to that point.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone who looks at this story, it is I once again with another for you all to like or hate. That decision is up to you after all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Mortals against Demon**

A large explosion could be seen from miles away, as the resulting shockwave decimated more buildings that stood, or barely stood, in its way. The collision of fire continued to happened blow after blow as both Romeo and E.N.D continued their battle with one another.

Both the dark purple haired male and the pink haired demon continued to launch a barrage of fists, both covered in their own flames. This went on for another minute before Romeo decided to break this cycle by ducking under the next punch the demon before him threw out. Before E.N.D could register this, Romeo performed an uppercut on the demon's chin with his fist enveloped with Rainbow Fire, causing a semi explosion as well as launching the pink haired demon into the air. However, E.N.D managed to recover rather quickly before flinging down a large bolt of Fel Fire at the other male. Romeo widen his eyes in surprised at the large attack coming right at him, but luckily he managed to deflect the attack into a few nearby buildings, causing them to be completely decimated. Unfortunately for the dark purple haired Mage, he was too late to see E.N.D flying at high speed toward him. Next thing the Fire Mage knew, the demon slammed his head right into the ground with enough force to cause the ground to break underneath them.

This didn't stop E.N.D however, as he then took off with great speed, while his hand was still pushing Romeo right into the ground. Now at high velocity, Romeo was being pushed right into the ground while being dragged all around the large destroyed section of the city. It didn't take long though as E.N.D then threw the hero up in the air before delivering a swift kick in the stomach, getting Romeo to cough up blood as well as launching him right into a building, which proceeded to collapse right onto him due to the collision. E.N.D smirked at the site, before he widen his eyes in surprised as Romeo, without warning, burst through the rubbles and was now right in front of the demon. The pink haired demon couldn't react fast enough as Romeo decked the demon right in his face with enough force to get the demon to be sent flying. This got E.N.D to go through multiple buildings before he crashed face first into the ground. Romeo, not wasting any time, charged right at the down demon. The Fel Demon however retaliated by quickly getting back up before firing a point blank Fel Fire Roar directly at Romeo, who couldn't block it in time as he was sent to the ground a few yards away from the demon.

Thankfully Romeo managed to get back on his feet, as both him and the pink haired demon across from him glared at one another.

 **"…How are you keeping up?"** E.N.D questioned with anger present in his voice, not liking the dark purple haired male in front of him managing to actually hurt him, **"It hasn't even been a full month since our last encounter. How did you manage to get so strong in such a short amount of time?"** The Fel Demon demanded to know.

This merely got Romeo to smirk a little, as he wiped the blood from his mouth before he went on to speak.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Romeo simply mocked the demon, getting back into a fighting position once more. This merely got E.N.D to growl in anger as he was about to dash right at the mortal in front of him to cave his skull in.

Keyword, about.

Before he could though, a large blast of wind slammed right into the Fel Demon, getting him to go crashing right into the ruins of another building. Romeo widened his eyes in surprised before a large grin appeared on his face. He turned his head to the right, and just he thought, he was happy to see the sight before him.

Standing not too far from were two women who looked to be around the same age as him. The woman on the left had long blue hair that went down all the way to her lower back, brown eyes, and wore a blue shirt with white patterns on it. She also wore black colored jeans and was barefooted. This was none other than Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer and the sole remaining Dragon Slayer still alive.

On the left side of her was another woman who seemed a couple of years older compared to Wendy and Romeo. The woman had long pink hair that was tied into a long ponytail that hanged from behind her head and she had blue eyes. Unlike the other two, who wore simple clothing, she wore a metallic armor that covered her everywhere except the head, though it still was made to show off her curves that she gained over the years. She also wielded a large sword that seemed to radiate light. This was Chelia Blendy, the former Sky God Slayer, and now a warrior of the light.

"Romeo!" Wendy was the first to speak up, as both she and Chelia ran over to see if the dark purple haired male was alright, "We came as soon as we could! Are you alright?" The blue haired woman asked him. He couldn't help but smile a little at their concern.

"I'm fine, I've been through worse." Romeo told them, as he glanced at the demon skin that covered his left arm and parts of his shoulder, chest, and back.

Before any of them could speak up again, a burst of Fel Fire got their attention as they looked to see E.N.D disintegrated the wreckage he was launch into with a shout of anger. The pink haired demon then turned his attention to the three mortals in front of them.

 **"So the two b**ches decided to show up huh?"** E.N.D started to speak in anger by the surprised attack he received by the Sky Dragon Slayer.

His words got all three of them to glare at the demon, as all three of them got into a fighting position.

"Enough talk demon, we're ending this now." Chelia responded to the pink haired demon in front of them.

E.N.D, who was glaring at them with hate, then, formed a smirk on his mouth as he let out a small chuckle.

 **"Well then… I guess it's time I get serious."** These were the only words that E.N.D toward the one male and two females in front of him.

With that, the Fel Demon let out a mighty roar as Fel Energy radiated off of him, causing shockwaves to be emitted from the demon power's doubling from what it was before. This got Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia to widen their eyes in shock, before a look of determination took over on their faces as they all charged once more into the battle.

'IN THE CENTER OF THE CITY'

The ground shook once again as the collision between the magical powers in the distance could be felt by nearby everyone in the large city, and this was no different for those within the massive palace located in the center of the city.

Deep underground of the massive building was a large chamber that had a purple scheme color decoration the ground and walls. Standing inside the chamber but next to the large door that led out of the room, was a leaned muscular man of average height in royal robes, which nearby covered his whole body. Underneath the robes though were plates of armor that showed that he was a warrior of some kind. He had short black hair, blue colored eyes, and his skin was a bit pale compared to other people. This was the King of Mistrel, known as Caesar Nomen.

With him were two young girls, both looked to be around ten years old. The one on his left had long black and white colored hair, with blue eyes and pale skin like the King himself, and she wore a simple yellow dress with a white skirt, along with sandals. This was the King's daughter, Julia Nomen.

The other girl had long darn green haired tied up in a pony tail, and wore a sleeveless cyan shirt, along with dark brown shorts. She also wore a black colored cowboy hat on her head. Another thing about her were her purple colored eyes. This was none other than Asuka Connell, now known as Asuka Nomen, due to being adopted by the Mintrel King.

"You're majesty!" One of the Royal Guards exclaimed as he ran into the large chamber, getting the King and the two girls to turn their attention away from what was in the center of the room to the soldier.

"What is it? Do you have news from the battle?" King Caesar asked the guard.

"Yes sir! The heroes are still engaged with combat with the Fel Demon! And General Maread had arrived with some of men injured sir!" The guard informed the King.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked the other man, who nodded in confirmation.

"We tried to stop them, but after Maread dropped the injured soldiers, he and some others men went back off to join the fight once again sir!" The Royal Guard informed the King, getting him to be surprised by this information.

"Isn't he hurt though?" Julia asked the guard, getting him to look at the princess of Minstrel.

"Like I said your highness, we tried to stop them but they refused to let the heroes fight the monster alone." The soldier told the three before him.

"They'll be alright!" Asuka exclaimed, getting the others to look at the young girl, "I'm sure they will be safe! Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia are out there after all! They'll keep them safe!"

The King didn't say anything, but he merely smiled softly to his adopted daughter, before he looked back at the bright light that was in the center of the chamber.

"Ve'ra…" Was the only words the King said as he looked at the bright light, hoping that the blessing of the light would be enough for the heroes to defeat the monster, all while they all felt the ground shake once more.

'BACK IN THE BATTLE'

The battle was going nowhere.

No matter how hard they fight, E.N.D wouldn't stay down. Already the section of the city their fight took place in was reduced to nothing more than rubble, with only a few still standing buildings around them. Wendy was already running low on her magic, and Chelia was loosing stamina as well as Romeo. All three of them were breathing hard as wounds covered their whole bodies. While the pink haired demon across from them had injuries as well, injuries that no one had even managed to deal to him in forever, the demon was still up and running and had plenty of power left at his disposal.

 **"You mortals just refuse to give up don't you?"** E.N.D asked them, getting agitated that they aren't dying or retreating like they usually do.

"We will never give up demon… not as long as you are alive." Chelia managed to reply despite her injuries and how low her endurance was at the moment.

"That's right!" Wendy shouted at the pink haired demon in front of them, "As long as we stand here, we'll never surrender to the likes of you!"

 **"Now that's not very nice Wendy,"** E.N.D started to speak back in a fake hurt tone, before he grinned mockingly at her, **"Didn't your Exceed teach you any manners whatsoever?"**

"Don't you dare talk about any of our friends you murdered like that!" Romeo shouted at the demon in anger, remembering how E.N.D killed all of their friends and family, while they were all powerless to do anything to stop him.

E.N.D merely smirked before he let out another roar, getting them all to be fully cautious as the demon then flew high into the air above them. The Fel Demon smirked at them all from where he was at in the sky.

 **"I'm ending this now. So say your prayers mortals."** E.N.D's voice boomed across the sky as he started to gather Fel Energy into his hand.

"I won't let you!" Romeo shouted, before he himself launched himself right at the demon high in the sky, using his flames on his feet to get him into the air.

"Wait! Romeo!" Both Wendy and Chelia shouted at the dark purple haired male, but their words fell on death ears.

Romeo, now flying in the air by using the flames on his feet to propel himself into the air, started to charge at the Fel Demon in front of him, with his left demonic arm charging the very demonic energy that E.N.D uses in his left fist. This merely got E.N.D to smirk, remembering how Romeo took in the powers of the Fel in their last encounter in order to try to beat him. E.N.D merely laughed as he too charged right at dark purple male, with his own fist charged up on Fel Energy.

And with that, both of the Fel empowered fists collided, causing a small shockwave from the collision.

But then, to both of their surprised, the amount of Fel Energy they both swung at one another started to reacted rather oddly, before it begun to let out much more of its corrupted energy.

" **W** h **a** t **t** h **e**? **"** Both Romeo and E.N.D questioned at once from this.

But before they, and the two women down below knew it, a large explosion engulf the sky, blocking the view of both Wendy and Chelia as they were force to cover their eyes to not be blinded.

 **There we go! Cliffhanger! From the looks of things though, this will end up as a four chapter story than two or three. But that's okay for me.**

 **Anyway, what you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone who looks at this. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. It's up to you really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Goodbye Natsu**

The explosion that appeared eventually dissipated, allowing both Wendy and Chelia to uncover their eyes. The two women were confused as to what exactly just happened, from what they could see both Romeo and E.N.D were confused as they were before the Fel Energy reacted violently.

"What just happened?" Wendy asked the pink haired woman next to her, who didn't have the answer.

"I don't know." Chelia admitted to the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer.

But then, their eyes widened as they looked back up, hoping to see Romeo was still alright.

Instead though, they saw something that got them to be shocked and worried. Where Romeo and E.N.D used to be, there was a literal tear in the sky high above them. Even from where they were, they could feel the limitless amount of Fel Energy radiating from the green portal. And there was no Romeo or E.N.D in sight either.

"W-What is that?" Chelia questioned, worry filled her whole being at seeing the demonic-like portal.

Before Wendy would speak up to answer her…

"Wendy! Chelia!" Both woman heard a man's voice, and turned around only to see Maread and some other soldiers arriving and running towards them. Seeing the large group of soldiers and the general got the two women to be surprised.

"Maread? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked the still injured general of the Minstrel forces. The blue haired and pink haired women could tell that Maread still suffered from E.N.D's attack on him.

"We couldn't just say behind and let you all face the demon alone," Maread explained to the two females, before a look of concern took hold of the white haired man's face," Where's Romeo?"

As soon as he asked that question, the general and the soldiers with him then noticed the giant rip of Fel in the sky above them. Seeing the tear as well as feeling the demonic energies leaking out of the portal got them all to widen their eyes in shock.

"By the light… what is that?" Maread spoke in disbelief by what he was seeing.

"We don't know." Chelia told him, before she and Wendy looked back at the tear in the sky once more.

'BACK AT THE PALACE'

"Ve'ra?" King Caesar spoke in confusion as the bright light in the center of the chamber that he, Julia, Asuka, and the few guards that were present, were in begun to act rather oddly, which confused them all.

Before they knew it, the bright light then shined brightly, blinding them for a moment before they were able to see again. The bright light was now a small ball of l;ight before it bolted out of the chamber right pass them all, shocking them all.

"What the?" King Caesar muttered out in confusion and worry.

"What's going on?" Both Julia and Asuka asked at once.

The King didn't have an answer to them all, wondering where Ve'ra was going. She never did something like this before, and thus got the King of Minstrel to be concern.

Back with Wendy, Chelia, Maread, and the soldiers with them, all of them noticed the small ball of light flying above them in the sky as it went pass them all.

"Huh? What is that?" Wendy questioned, not knowing it was the same light being that blessed them earlier in order to face off against the pink haired demon.

No one could answer her, as they could only watch the ball of light flying right into the green portal tear in the sky. They didn't know why, but they couldn't help but feel like something big was about to happen.

'INSIDE THE PORTAL'

A ball of smoke was seen crashing onto a floating asteroid, causing a small explosion as Romeo was seen being launched into the ground of the rock he now stood on. The dark purple haired male let out a groan as he slowly got back up on his feet.

"Ugh… what just happened?" Romeo managed to mutter in confusion as he slowly stood back up.

The Fire Mage widened his eyes in shock by what he saw around him. All around him demonic energies warped all around. The colors of the space he was in flashed from green, purple, and pure black, constantly merging and changing all around the dark purple haired male. From the distance he could see entire broken and shattered worlds, consumed and enveloped completely by the Fel. And even farther as his eyes could see, he could even spot what looked like stars in the distance all around him, as well as very far distance mashes of worlds and stars, though he could only see a few of these unknown collisions of planets and stars from the lone asteroid he was on. The demonic energies all around him also messed with his senses, as the very space around him continued to appearing to be warping and changing. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that he was so focus on E.N.D, he would surely have gone insane by now.

A roar of fury though got his attention, as the dark purple haired Fire Mage turned around only to see an enrage E.N.D emerge from the smoke. From the looks of things, the collision of Fel seemed to have damaged E.N.D just as much as it did to Romeo. The pink haired demon then glared at the mortal with such hatred it could kill a man.

 **"You… you…,"** E.N.D started to say, before he roared in rage, **"YOU ACCURSED MORTAL!"**

Romeo eyes widen as a large amount of Fel Energy begun to admit from the injured demon, it was enough to shake the entire asteroid they were on. This shocked Romeo. How did the demon still have this much power left in his disposal? The raw power alone made it hard for Romeo to breath.

 **"I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! AND I'M THROUGH WITH YOUR WORLD! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I'M SENDING YOUR ENTIRE PLANET TO KINGDOM COME!"** E.N.D bellowed out with hatred and fury. He had enough of being made a fool by these mortals!

His words though got Romeo's eyes to widen; E.N.D was going to do what?

E.N.D then flew high up in the air above Romeo and the large rock he stood on. With another yell of hate, the pink haired demon begun to gather enough Fel Energy into his hands in order to be unleashed upon his enemy. Romeo, whose eyes widened from what he was seeing, lifted up his right hand, while using his left hand to grab the wrist of his right hand. And with that, he too begun to channel enough magical energy in him, from his Rainbow Fire to the Fel Energy in him, he charged up.

The energy being radiated from both the demon and the human was enough to cause the surface of the asteroid they were on to begun to shake and splinter. Romeo knew that this was his only chance to take the demon down. He can't fail here! If he did then everyone at home was done for!

 **"SAY GOODBYE PATHETIC INSECT!"** E.N.D's voice boomed across the Nether at the dark purple haired male below him.

And with that, the pink haired demon fired off his massive beam of Fel Energy right at the dark purple haired Fire Mage. Romeo let out a yell before he too fired off his own beam of Rainbow fire and Fel Fire at the opposing beam.

The two attacks collided, causing a massive shockwave to be emitted. Both E.N.D and Romeo were putting everything they had into the two attacks, hoping to overpower the others and ultimately defeat the other. Sadly for Romeo though, E.N.D's attack begun to overpower and push back Romeo's own attack. This got the pink haired demon to laugh out loud from his position in the air, while Romeo struggled to push the attack back.

 _'No! It can't end like this!'_ Romeo thoughts to himself as he shut his eyes, trying to give it his all to push the opposing attack back, _'Everyone is counting on me to win this! I can't let him win!'_ His thoughts then went to everyone he knew throughout his life. From when he was a young boy to where he was now, images flooded his mind. From his family and friends who he lost to the demon's ire, to new friends and allies they made during the demon's rampage. And last but not least, an image of both Wendy and Chelia filled his head, as both an angered and determined look appeared on his face, _'I refuse to give up! I will save them! I will avenge them!'_

And then, as he finished thinking those thoughts…

A burst of light then appeared right behind the dark purple haired Fire Mage, getting him to open his eyes as he felt the warmth and power coming off from behind him. This also got E.N.D's attention as well from his spot in the sky.

 **"WHAT?!"** E.N.D shouted in shock. What the heck was that thing with the mortal?!

Behind Romeo, was a creature of light made up of shards of fractured light, a being of living, sentient energy, one of the most pure beings of the Holy Light throughout the entire Universe, this being was a Naaru. This specific one was named Ve'ra, the secret of the Minstrel Kingdom.

"Ve'ra…" Romeo managed to mutter in surprised, note expecting the white being of the light itself to aid him in battle. As he said that, a melodic voice filled his head.

 _'The Light does not abandon its champions,'_ Her voiced was heard in his head, as Romeo grew more confident and joyful at her presence, _'Now, let us save your world!'_

And with those words, Romeo turned his attention back to the demon above him before letting out a mighty yell, as both his power and Ve'ra's eveloped with one another and fired off and combined. The empowered beam of magical energy was enough to push back against E.N.D's own attack, shocking and horrifying the demon.

 **"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"** roared in anger, seeing his attack being pushed back as both Romeo's and Ve'ra's own attacks begun to approach him. He was giving all of his power in his blast, so how was he loosing?!

As Romeo and Ve'ra continued to give it their all against the pink haired demon's own beam, memories once again flashed into the dark purple haired Fire mage's mind. Memories of a simpler time, before everything became ruined, images of a smiling pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer could be seen flashing in the Fire Mage's eyes. With a few tears forming and being blown away due to the intensity of the attacks, Romeo simply had one final thought before he and Ve'ra finished this once and for all.

' _Goodbye… Natsu!'_ Romeo thought to himself with more tears streaming down his face from the thought.

And with that, Romeo let out another yell as both him and Ve'ra gave everything they had to obliterate the demon's own attack. E.N.D could only widen his eyes in fear and anger as he saw himself being overpowered.

 **"I CAN'T LOOSE LIKE THIS! I AM E.N.D! I AM THE STRONGEST! I AM- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** E.N.D started to shout before his attack was destroyed as both Romeo's and Ve'ra's own struck right into him, even continuing onward even as the beam of magic and light enveloped him.

The only thing that could be hear was a cry of hatred and agony as E.N.D was slowly consumed and obliterated by the combined attack of Romeo and Ve'ra.

And with that, E.N.D, the greatest threat to Earthland, was no more.

'BACK ON EARTHLAND'

"Look!" Maread exclaimed at the others, as they all looked up at the portal once again in the sky. To their surprised, the tear in the sky began to close slowly, "The portal is closing."

They all merely looked at the closing portal-like tear, though it did little to ease the worry of both Wendy and Chelia. Where was Romeo? Why isn't be coming out?

"No… Romeo…" Both women whispered in fear, as a few tears started to form in their eyes. What if… what if he didn't make it?

However, right before the tear in reality closed completely, a bright ball of light was seen emerging from the portal, as the tear closed completely behind it. The light then slammed right into the ground, causing the others to cover their eyes for a moment from the little shockwave the crash cause, as well as the bright light that blinded them. Luckily it died down, allowing them to see once more.

What they saw in front of them got them all to smile widely, and for both Wendy and Chelia, got them to shed a few tears of joy. Standing not far from them, was Romeo, injured but alive, and behind him was the Naaru Ve'ra herself.

"Hey…" Romeo managed to speak with a small smile on his face.

This didn't stop Wendy and Chelia from tackling the dark purple haired male with tears and happiness, as Maread and the guards simply looked at the sight before them.

No words needed to be said, as the mere presence of both Romeo and Ve'ra were enough to tell them. At last, Earthland was finally free.

They have won.

 **Alright there we go. The next and last chapter will tell the aftermath of the battle as well as an epilogue. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to stab myself in the face? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back already with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. In fact, this will be the final chapter of this story. Like I said at the beginning in the first chapter, this story wasn't meant to be very long. So this shouldn't have come as a surprise.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Aftermath & Epilogue**

It has been a few days since the final battle with the Fel Demon the world knew as E.N.D. The rebuilding of the city Rotaly begun shortly after the battle, with everyone, from workers, to soldiers, to simple civilians, all have lend in their aid to help with the reconstruction of their home.

But right now, a much needed celebration was in order, and that's what the King of Minstrel decided to do.

Currently of the massive courtyard of the palace, it seemed like everyone in the Capital City was invited to attend the celebration party of their victory over E.N.D. There were tables, food, and decorations, there were even some games that have been set up for the people to enjoy themselves with. In the center of the courtyard was the being of light itself, Ve'ra, whose mere presence made everyone in the area feel safe and filled with hope. Guess the presence of a Naaru can do that to them.

Near one of the tables filled with all kinds of meals and snacks for everyone, Romeo as well as Maread was seen sitting on their chairs as they examine all the people around them. Both of them wore suits for the special occasion, after all they were all celebrating their victory over the demon that has done so much harm to their world. Both of their suits were nearly identical aside from the color, Maread wore a white colored suit, while Romeo went with the usual black.

Though, while it wasn't noticeable due to their suits, Maread had some bandages around his waist and stomach due to his injuries he got from E.N.D. Romeo was no better, with much of his body having bandages on him, there were a few on his head as well, though it didn't bother him.

"Looks how happy everyone is." Maread told the dark purple haired male next to him, as the white haired General couldn't help but have a large smile plastered on his face. Romeo was the same as he too was smiling.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen people this happy in a long while." Romeo responded to the man on the side of him.

"It brings me such joy to see everyone like this." Maread admitted to the Fire Mage next to him.

Romeo could only nod in agreement to the white haired man. Though, the dark purple haired male couldn't help but be confused as he looked around, trying to spot a certain blue haired woman and a pink haired woman.

"Hey Maread, do you know where Wendy and Chelia are?" Romeo asked him, getting him to ponder for a moment before he looked back at the dark purple haired Fire Mage.

"Last time I saw them they were still getting ready for the party." The General of the Minstrel forces informed Romeo.

The white haired man looked around, before he spotted a woman with short blonde hair with three kids with her. The women seemed to spot him as she waved at him, wanting him to come over. Maread simply smiled as he stood up, ignoring the slight pain he felt from his ribs.

"I see my family, I'll meet up with you later Romeo, enjoy the party." Maread told him with a large smile.

And with that, the white haired male went on toward his family. Romeo couldn't help but smile at seeing the family of five chatting happily with one another. Looking around, he saw many families together or simple couples also being together. Seeing this, Romeo couldn't help but feel joyful that they managed to stop E.N.D once and for all. Now these people could live their lives in peace once more.

"Romeo!" Two familiar female voices called out to him, getting his attention as he stood up and turned around to greet the two, knowing who it was.

When he turned around however, Romeo couldn't stop the massive blush that took over the territory known as his face. Walking up to him were Wendy and Chelia, who both were wearing sleeveless long dresses. The dress Wendy wore was blue colored, matching her hair, while the dress Chelia wore was pink colored like her hair as well. The two women also had a few bandages on them from their battle with E.N.D like Romeo, with both of them having one bandage on their head. Though, in Romeo's opinion, this didn't do much to mess with their beauty.

Wendy and Chelia couldn't help but giggle slightly at seeing the blushing dark purple haired male in front of them. Though the two women couldn't help but have a small blush themselves on how Romeo looked in that suit he was wearing.

"Do you like what you see?" Chelia couldn't help but tease the male in front of her, who only blushed harder at that as he turned his head to avoid their gazes. Mainly though so they wouldn't see how embarrassed he was feeling.

"Chelia, give him a break," Wendy told her friend, who simply continued to smile not at all bothered by her little tease, "Anyway, how are you feeling Romeo?" The blue haired woman asked the Fire Mage in front of her, who managed to look back at the two despite his blush.

"I'm fine, are you two feeling alright?" Romeo managed to ask the two of them, hoping that they weren't feeling that awful from their wounds.

"Of course we're fine; it will take more than a few injuries to keep us down." Chelia responded to him with a smile, as Wendy also had a smile on her face. Romeo couldn't help but smile as well from seeing their good mood.

"That's good to hear," Romeo replied to them, before he had a small blush appear on his face once again as he went on, "Uh… you two look beautiful." He managed to get out, feeling embarrassed from saying that.

Wendy and Chelia did blush a little from the compliment, though their smiles on their faces showed that they still liked it.

"Thank you Romeo, you're look very handsome yourself." Wendy managed to say to him, though she herself felt more embarrassed from saying that. This still got Romeo to get red in the face again from her compliment.

Before this could continue though, a loud speaker filled the air as everyone in the large courtyard looked up at the balcony that looked over them all. On the balcony, King Caesar himself along with both Julia and Asuka present as well as two Royal Guards next to them.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for the King to speak. It didn't take long for the black haired man to speak up, his voice echoing throughout the courtyard.

"People of Minstrel," King Caesar began to address the people below him. Everyone remained in silence as the King of Minstrel went on, "It is with both pain and pride that we gather here today. Pain, for all the lives that were lost in these past years of terror. Our loved ones lost to the demon's flames," As he said those words, many people below, Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia included, to frown a little at those words. So many of their friends and families they failed to save by E.N.D's wrath, they couldn't help but feel a big anger at their own failure. But their mood was lifted when the King went on, "And Pride, for despite all odds, our heroes, with the aid of Ve'ra herself, they have vanquish the demon!"

This got the crowd to cheer slightly, as Romeo, Wendy, Chelia couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by the praise, even if their names weren't even mentioned. Maread and his family couldn't help but grin widely at them from their spot not far from then. King Caesar continued onward with his speech.

"While the demon may be gone, there is still much work to be done. Our world needs us if it is to be rebuilt. Together, we can restore our world for us all. If we are to have a future for our children and grandchildren to inherent, we must come together and rebuild Earthland from the wreckage E.N.D has brought down to us. But I know we can do it," Everyone couldn't help but feel a bit inspired with smiles on their faces as the King begun to wrap it up, "We have bled, but now we heal. We have mourned, but now, we celebrate!"

The King of Minstrel then raised his hand up with a large smile on his face.

"For a better future!" He ended with a mighty shouted.

"For a better future!" Everyone in the courtyard shouted as well.

And with that, the party began to get wilder as music started to play throughout the courtyard. Many people, either it be whole families, with friends, or simple couples, many people begun to take part dancing to the music.

Seeing this, both Wendy and Chelia couldn't help but want to join in on the fun. Both women then turned back around as they looked at Romeo.

"Come on Romeo!" Wendy told the dark purple haired male with a smile as she and Cehlia leaned in closer to him.

"Let's dance!" Chelia replied to him with a smile on her face as well.

Romeo couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at this though. He wasn't exactly the best dancer in the world.

"Uh… I don't know I'm not good at- GAH!" Romeo started to say, before he was pulled by both Wendy and Chelia, who were simply laughing full heartily with everyone else to dance.

Maread and his family couldn't help but witness it and laugh a little, but then the family of five then went on to dance themselves. They weren't great, but they were still having fun.

It didn't take long for Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia to get it on as well. The three would never win a dance competition with their skills, they were having fun, and that's all that mattered at the moment as everyone went on having the time of their lives.

'EPILOGUE'

And so, the years went by for the world of Earthland. It didn't take long for the rest of the survivors of the planet to receive word of E.N.D final defeat. With the celebrations over, the remaining population of the wounded planet began the long process with the rebuilding of their world. It will take some time to rebuild and cleanse E.N.D's corruption that he had spread all around the planet, but together they believe they can get it done.

Asuka and Julia would eventually grow up and take part to help the King run the kingdom of Minstrel. While being princesses wasn't easy, they would continue onward while training to be like the heroes.

Maread would soon rank up to be the star General of the Minstrel Army, and would be one of the leaders charged with helping to cleanse the corruption left behind by the Fel Demon's rampage.

For Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia, they would soon enter a relationship, with both Wendy and Chelia becoming pregnant with Romeo's children soon afterwards. The day their children were born would be one of their most precious memories they would ever have. They would then get married shortly afterwards. And it wouldn't be until a few more years later when the three begun to expect more children on the way.

No one said it would be easy, but with the light by their side, and them all together, there was nothing they can't do.

 _ **This is your life, it's do or die**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The sun may never rise again, so be the light, the vision**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This is your life, it's slipping by**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You try to run but fall again, you get back up, that's living**_

 **And done! The story is finish. Now, I will admit, while this story is finish, I might return to this world with a future idea or something like that one day. Who knows, only time will tell.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
